Summer Greenwell
Personality Summer is usually very bubbly and friendly. She is very talkative, but can be very quiet at times. She is also smart and brave. She will always be there to help someone. History Summer's father, James Greenwell, had caught Hecate's eye so the courted, and had baby Summer. James soon found out Hecate was a goddess, and Hecate left. Summer was always very intelligent, despite her dyslexia and ADHD. She always was at the top of her class and always had many friends. When Summer was seven, her father believed she should experience what it's like to have a mother. So he married Sylvia Von Butch, who seemed like a wonderful person at the time. Whenever James was at work and Summer was not at school, Sylvia made her work her back out and Sylvia just sat and watched TV. At the age of twelve, Summer experienced her first monster attack. At school during gym, a hellhound attacked her. Summer flung the Swiss Army knife her father gave her at the monster, but the blade passed through like the monster was air. Summer kept flinging things at the monster, like basketballs or something. Summer's health teacher, Mrs. Tam, came and revealed herself to be a satyr. She told Summer she was a demigod, half human, half god. Summer was shocked. Mrs. Tam gave Summer a bronze sword and explained it to be a sword that was made out of metal that would kill monsters: Celestial bronze. Mrs. Tam took Summer to her car after killing the monster. She shoved Summer in, and drove her to a place Summer didn't recognize. Mrs. Tam said she would be safe here. The place was Camp Half-Blood. Powers Cannot use 3,6,9 powers. Offensive Children of Hecate have the ability to use magic to conjure small fireballs which can be thrown to light things on fire or burn others. Children of Hecate have the ability to use magic to electrically charge something made of metal for a short time. Defensive Children of Hecate have the ability to use magic to create an arcane shield which protects from a single attack; the child of Hecate is drained a decent amount no matter what the shield is used to block. Children of Hecate have the ability to curse a weapon, making it so that it is completely ineffective for a short time. Passive Children of Hecate have the innate ability to see in all directions at once. Children of Hecate are stronger in the moonlight. Children of Hecate are able to communicate with the dead to gather information Supplementary Children of Hecate can temporarily enchant a single object to become unbreakable. Children of Hecate can call upon a ferocious animal like a wolf, dog or cat to aid them in a multitude of ways. Children of Hecate can cast a levitation spell on themselves for short times, the longer they levitate the more power it drains. Children of Hecate are able to use some healing spells to heal minor wounds. Children of Hecate are adept at making potions and elixirs 3 Months After a Character is Made Children of Hecate are able to create their own minor custom spells, for things such as summoning, locating, finding, passive non battle stuff 6 Months After a Character is Made Children of Hecate are able to create their own major custom spells, for things such as necromancy, battle related spells, teleportation, etc. However, the more complex and powerful the spell, the more energy it drains from the user. 9 Months After a Character is Made Children of Hecate are able to transform into a wolf for a short time, the longer they remain in this state, the more energy it drains, and the more time they will need between transformations. Traits They are able to read and interpret tarot cards. They are able to use crystal balls to interpret future events. Pet Summer has a Golden Retriever puppy named Misty. Misty's History: Being a soft hearted girl, Summer found Misty in an alleyway and decided to take her home. Her father was shocked when Summer walked in the door with a scrawny Labrador puppy, but Summer was eleven and her father reluctantly let her have the dog. Summer's stepmother, Sylvia, hated the dog but let it stay because it gave Summer something to do. A while after Summer found Misty, the dog was well-fed and not nearly as scrawny. After Summer left for camp, Misty was terribly devastated so when her father called Summer, she took a cab back home and reunited with Misty. Summer worried what her cabin mates would think, but she decided she didn't care and took Misty to camp with her. Word Bubble Relationships Category:Characters Category:Children of Hecate Category:Demigods Category:Female Category:Summer4ever Category:Summer Category:Greenwell